The invention relates to a method of storing and transferring a data block in a character recognition system of the type having a reading memory, a working memory, an entry device and a recognition device, in which a data set of memory character sequences that is stored in the reading memory is transferred into the working memory, and the recognition device derives an association of the entered-character sequence with one of the memory character sequences from the linking of an entered-character sequence supplied via the entry device with the contents of the working memory.
A preferred application for such a recognition system is the voice entry of location names into a voice-controlled navigation system in a vehicle. The basis of the navigation system is a finite list of location names, which is present on, for example, an exchangeable data carrier and is transferred into a working memory of the recognition system via a reading device.
For a system of this type, a processing delay can occur because the data set must first be transferred into the working memory following an exchange of data carriers, the shutoff of a volatile memory as a working memory, etc. For cost reasons, the transfer is preferably not effected in an interactive manner, with selective access to selected regions of the data carrier, but, for example, as a complete data set without an interpretation of content during the transfer. At low transfer rates, as occur in data-bus systems, the transfer process can require a period of time that is perceived by the user as inconvenient, because he receives no reaction to his voice entry from the recognition system during this time.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a method for storing and transmitting data blocks, in a character recognition system of the type mentioned at the outset, which reacts faster to an entry during the transfer of a data set from the reading memory into the working memory.